The Last Goodbye
by 1Dcrazied5650
Summary: The last goodbye the title tells all


The Last Good-bye

Sam and Dean Winchester had been through so much in the past years of their lives. While not only

trying to live up to their fathers brave and heroic jobs, but also staying alive. Would it ever be final or is this just

the beginning of a war that will never end...

Chapter 1

Dean laying in bed sound asleep with pizza boxes, beer bottles, and Little Debby pie wrappers spread

out around him, not even aware of anything happening around him. Sam had gotten yo earlier to go get coffee

and breakfast for them both so they could get ready for their next case.

Sam entered the room with the food and coffee in his hands, he sees that Dean was still in bed sleeping, curled up like

a baby. Looking around with an evil grin on his face places the food by the door and tiptoes over to Dean. With a couple of turns on

the radio he lets it blast loudly. Scared silly Dean jumps and rolls out of bed landing face first into a partially eaten apple pie. As he

rose up head peaking just above the bed, he begins picking the apples out of his nose. Sam laughs so hard he never noticed the chair

sitting behind him, he tripped over it falling to the floor, landing in a piece of pizza Dean had dropped in the floor. Dean chuckled, grabbed

his brother's hand to help him up.

Getting everything ready to go and loaded into the Impala, Dean ask, where are we going today? Sam looking into his

fathers journal, comparing it with the findings of cases in the newspapers and laptop decided they needed to head to Wyoming.

There had been a mysterious killing of a young woman, she had been found hanging from a tree in a nearby cemetery, she had the

initials "SIDT".

After an eight hour trip, of eating cold hamburgers, chips, candy and soda they where glad to reach their destination. "AH,"

Dean said as he adjusted his belt, either I've picked up someone else's belt or all this junk food is messing up this awesome body.

Sam laughed and said, Its all those pies you eat your turning into a human apple.

Chapter 2

They walked over to the sheriffs department with their fake ID in hand. We need to talk to the sheriff we are from the FBI

departmentand need to discuss police business with him. He is out to lunch, and want be back for thirty-minutes, I'll tell him you were

hear, uttered the secretary. Just then Sheriff Turner walked in and over to Mrs. Ready the secretary asking who and what they wanted

with him. She explained to the sheriff that they were from the FBI headquarters to discuss police business. Oh, come this way boys, we

need to go into my office to discuss these matters, said the sheriff.

As they entered the small office Sam and Dean looked around admiring all the stuffed animal trophies he had hanging on the walls.

"Sit down he said, but befor we start talking I need to see your ID's". Of course they said, both reach into their pockets getting out their

ID's. He nodded and preceded to ask what business they were inquiring about. The young lady that was found hanging in the cemetery, we

need to know details of the incident and evidence you may have acquired. The sheriff grabbed a yellow folder out of his desk and pushed

it towards them. The boys began to read, Name: Macy Cole...Age: 22, worked as a sales lady at the local department store, and was

still living at home with her parents. She was found hanging from a tree in the local cemetery. Nothing strange about the information but the

photos told a different story, on her head the letters "SIDT" were carved. They ask the sheriff where her body was taken to after she was

found. To the local mortician's office to be examined. They shuck hands with the sheriff and walked out the door. The sheriff yelled out

there was something strange that happened the night of the murder, the wind blew with a strange smell and fog, this lasted for a short time,

no one thought nothing of it, but it was strange. "Thanks again sheriff if you think of anything else please make sure you let us know," Sam

said.

They walked on the street talking to each other, Sam told Dean we need more information, you know what we have to do, Dean

looked shaking his head. I'm not doing it, I will not hold a heart again for anything., Hey man we have to do what we have to, don't want

you to get this finished and get out of this town, Sam said as he laughed. This town reminds me of a soap opera i saw on television the

other night, oh yeah said Dean, Days of Our Lives, such a sissy show. You know this is going to end up being a sad young lady who had

nothing to live for so she hung herself, said Dean. Well let me ask you something said Sam, How do you explain the letters carved on

her head, and the fog. I don't know I can't think when I'm hungry, your always hungry said Sam. I've looked for the letters that were carved

and can't find anything about them in dad's journal its like its something we have to find out for ourselves, something dad hasn't faced,

something we need to enter in his journal, something we may come upon again in the future.

Chapter 3

As the two walked toward the doors of the morgue getting their correct I.D.'s out, they walked in, as they turned the corner they

passed a young beautiful girl. Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam, don't even say it Sam said to Dean. All I was going to say was

i never knew a place for dead people could be so interesting, Sam just shuck his head. Dean went to the front counter were a young lady

was filing files, Ahem...he said, AHEM!...he said a little louder, miss, we are from the FBI headquarters showing their badges, we are

here to examine the body of Macy Cole. The chief examiner walked in and the two explained to him what they needed. When they walked into

the room all they saw was a white room and on the wall were silver drawers aligned with each other. We were just about to finish here you

can go ahead and examine her. They looked laying on the table with a sheet over her, a young beautiful innocent young woman who was

at the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything turned out to be normal except for the carving, Sam wrote the letters in John's journal.

Dean asked, "What is this behind her ear?" Sam pulled it back with his pen, there was a small drawing of a bullet. Is that, yes that is Sam

said, the bullet to the revolver, the revolver they had in their car. The gun that was used to kill old yellow eyes. With glances at each other

the words OH-NO came out of both of their mouths, without another thought they ran out of the morgue to the car. Sam said, we have to check,

we have to see if its still here. Dean opened the trunk and under the bag they carry everywhere was the gun, the colt revolver.

This has been about us the whole time, about us coming to this town, and us finding out the clues. It was meant for us, that mean

I'm not going to say it Dean muttered. I know it was a trick, a trick to get us here, they knew we would follow the trail of the young girl and

knew that this was a case we could not let go. This was about us, that is the reason we couldn't find anything in dad's journal.

By this time it was close to dark, but they had to find more to clues to the puzzle. Lets go to the cemetery where the girl was

found. maybe something was left unnoticed. Yeah, Dean said, maybe a clue or some kind of evidence they never realized that was

important, or something meant for us to find. As they become closer to the cemetery the wind got colder and the fog began to raise, when

the smell of death roaming around the air. Sam said, do you see this, do you smell that? Smell what?, See what?, Dean said in a confusing

manner. I, I don't know what your talking about but this makes me nervous, this is something new, something we're not use to , something

that is actually meant for us.

Heres the yellow rope this has to be the crime scene, they both walked around in different directions both getting their guns out of

their bags. Sam walked around the area while Dean went to the tree the girl was hanging from. Touching the tree Dean could feel letters carved

into the tree, the same letters that were carved in the girls head, but, under each letter was the meaning of each letter and what it stood for.

Suddenly, Dean heard Sam yell, come here, hurry look what i found, come on, whats wrong with you Dean, you have to see this something

isn't right. Dean looked where Sam was pointing, it was behind a tree a grave marker lay on the ground covered with leaves, the marker read...

DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOUR TOLD, JUST BELIEVE WHAT YOU SEE! But the stranger thing was the name on the marker,

the name was Castelle...could this be the real Castelle, if so who was the person that had been talking and instructing them for years...The

boys just looked at each other with astonishment.

Chapter 4

Sam started looking through his dad's journal for anything they could use,or something that may give them a hint of whats going

on. It just doesn't make since, why bring us here, why show us this, how can we find out something like this, what does it all mean?, said Sam.

Sam shouted, Dean, hey Dean, are you there or are you sleeping? What, What did you say something, Dean replied. Hey man its like your in

some kind of trance or something, whats wrong? asked Sam. Did you bring the revolver Sam, ask Dean. Yeah, why? What do you plan to do with

it, uttered Sam. I'm just asking, did you bring it and do you know where it is, Dean said nervously. What are you thinking, Dean asked Sam. Nothing

Dean answered, just want to make sure we are covered, this is such a weird case anything could happen, I don't want to be under armed, I want

to have everything we may need.

We need to call in reinforcements for this thing, lets get Bobby he is visiting his brother in the next town over he'll come on over

to help us, said Dean, I think I'll give him a call. Sam, he is on his way, we have to have a plan and what to do if anything goes wrong. Dean

what do you think we will run into , asked Sam. I'm not for sure, I just think that we have been lied to the whole time and nothing is what it seems?

I think we will end up making life changing decisions before this is over, answered Dean. But I want you to promise me and I will promise you that

decisions has to be made on what is best for everyone, we do what we have to ...Dean told Sam. About that time Bobby pulled up and stepped

out of his truck, what's going on boys, he said. They both showed Bobby what they found, he looked at Dean and lowered his head. What? What is

going on, What are you not telling me, Sam said angrily. Hey boy did you bring the revolver, asked Bobby. Yeah, I brought the revolver, why is

everyone so interested if i brought the gun? asked Sam. We may need it tonight, answered Bobby.

It was almost 2:00 a.m., so far everything was quiet and nothing strange happening. Dean walked around the area and noticed the marks

on the tree became red. What he thought was carved in the tree was that showed up in red. He walked over to Sam, he was up againt his car with

his head down. Dean asked, Sam are you okay, is anything wrong? No, just puzzled...Sam answered. Meanwhile Bobby was walking around to

see if he missed anything, he walked by the tree and saw that was wrote in red, OH No!, it can't be he said surprisingly. He ran yelling at both,

Dean, Sam, boys, can you hear me. Sam heard him and raised his head, whe he looked at Dean he noticed a smile on his face, an evil smile and

his yellow eyes, this was the yellow eyed demon, this was the same demon they thought they had killed, but the whole time it had been Dean,

Castelle was the devil and Dean was his pawn. Bobby yelled by that time Dean turned and held out his arm and pinned Bobby against a tree. Stop

your to late, Bobby, you have been nothing but a pain in my butt. You are acting the way you do, trying to be John Winchester, you will never be the

man that he was you could never get so close to killing me as he did, all you'll ever be is Bobby Singer, an old has been and never will be again, Dean

said. But then again I do wish i could see his face when i end the life of his favorite son, Dean. Sam he can press me against the tree but he can't

shut my mouth, you have to end it. The writing on the tree, the initials stood for...SAM ITS DEAN'S TURN...What, what's going on, questioned

Sam. You dumb kid don't you know your brother isn't home anymore, he's been gone for months, muttered Bobby.

Dean, you have to still be in there, you have to be, you have to fight this, you taught me to fight you can do it, speak to me, begged Sam.

It's know use talking he's gone, you have to do it, get the gun boy, end this now...screamed Bobby. I can't Bobby your asking me to kill my only

brother, I can't, I can't , cried Sam. Yeah, boy, your not strong enough that was the reason I came back, you couldn't kill me when i was in your

father and your not strong enough to do it now. Said, the demon. I'm going to take over this place and start with this little town, ha ha and i will kill

all the woman the way i did your mom and Jess and make sure all the kids see it the demon said in a evil tone.

Sam its not Dean, you have to end it, Dean walked over to Bobby and said, its time to end it here, I tired of listening to your

mouth its starting to annoy me. As he grabs Bobby's hand Sam points the gun at Dean, stop now or I'll shoot, my brother isn't there anymore

and i want let you hurt anyone else, screamed Sam. Your not going to end anything your a scared weakling who will never make a difference

in anyone's life, muttered Dean.

Sam stands there nervously, don't let him get to you Sam, he is trying to talk you out of it he is afraid you will shoot, and end it all, Bobby

said. Shut Up, old man i told you i've finished listening to you along time ago, screamed Dean. Then Dean grabs Bobby's head and starts hitting

it with the gun he had in his pocket, soon Bobby passes out.

Dean falls down and drops Bobby's limp body, he raises his head and his eyes wasn't yellow, its me Sam you have to end this do it for

me, you promised. Is that really you Dean? I can't, I can't kill you, said Sam. You have to you have to end this, I'm proud of you, do it, please said

Dean. I can't, yelled Sam. Dean started running towards Sam with his eye's yellow and his face evil. Sam lifts the revolver and fires it, into Dean's

chest. Dean I'm sorry, I had to , i had to do it. He ran over to Dean holding his head in this lap, blood coming out of his mouth along will all the black

smoke which returned into the ground. Dean is it you,Sam said while sobbing. Yea, its me buddy, I'm proud of you, you did what you had to,

you ended it all, now go live your life and be happy, I'll tell Mom, Dad and Jess how you saved everyone, and how brave you were, whispered

Dean. He began to cough and spit blood with his word, I'm getting weaker, please don't go Dean, Sam yelled with tears running down his cheeks.

I will see you soon, and make sure you take care of my baby, keep her running, gasp Dean. His head fell over and hist last breath left his body...


End file.
